Hey, Wanna Hear A Joke?
by SwagaliciousWillowbrook
Summary: Sometimes, Kara Lahiffe doesn't understand the importance of knowing her audience. Her best friends, however, certainly do, especially when it comes to adults, their parents in particular. Five-shot.


**A/N: Hello, readers, and welcome to some hilariously dumb and sleepy story I received sudden inspiration to write about for no reason. This one's a comedic one-shot based on my next-gen story of the show, including Kara, Marinette, Adrien, and Maddie. Read to see Kara's wicked joke and just how her Aunt Mari and Uncle Adri will react! Also, this takes place roughly in between the day before the talent show in Ch. 2 and the girls' meetup at the coffee shop the day of the show. Rated T for suggestive material/jokes. The chapter should be up by tonight, so stay tuned.**

* * *

Maddie fluffed the couch pillows frantically, in a hurry to prepare for her best friend Kara's visit to her house. It had been the first time in a while since they'd had one of their basic nights when they'd hang out with their parents, just a little best friends/parents thing they would do. Of course, ever since their choice to perform a comedy act in the talent show with Lilli, Kara had loved telling jokes at the most random and inopportune times. Some were childish and innocent, but the rest were all dirty-minded and aged up. Thankfully, Kara had a bit of sense and awareness inside of her to not say them in front of any adults such as parents or teachers. Oh, how Maddie hoped that Kara wouldn't say one of her dirty ones today in front of her parents.

"So, Maddie," Adrien asked his oldest child, "When should she be getting here?"

Before Maddie could answer her father's question, Kara came barging in through the cracked door.

"Who missed me?!" She cried happily, a cheeky smile across her face.

"I did!" Maddie squealed, running over to give her best friend a hug.

"Thanks," Kara grinned. "Now, get your mom and sit down on the couch, all three of you, I need to test out my newest joke."

"Mom's upstairs."

"Great! I'll go upstairs and get her down here." Kara cheered, grabbing Maddie and Adrien by their arms and pulling them up the staircase with her.

Once they'd reached the upper floor, Kara went through the house to see if she could find Marinette, eventually dragging her along the second she found her. Now taking all three of them back downstairs, Kara pushed them onto their couch and began her act.

"Alright, what do you two have planned this time?" Marinette asked, her eyes looking over both Maddie and Kara.

"Oh, nothing," Kara shrugged with a plotting grimace. "But hey, Auntie Mari and Uncle Adri, wanna hear a joke?" With that, Maddie already knew where _this _would be going, and it surely wasn't anywhere good.

"Um..." Marinette stuttered at the question, not knowing what to respond with.

"Sure?" Adrien finished for his wife, her smiling with a nod to show that she agreed.

"Killer!" Kara exclaimed. "Now, let's get started." She said as she rubbed her palms together, forming a burning sensation between her hands.

"Did you know a female is very insecure about the sizes of her buns?" That part made Maddie's normally ivory-golden-shaded face go blank white, and Marinette and Adrien's eyes freeze in disbelief.

"I'm sorry... a-afraid o-of her _what_?" Marinette said, putting her chin on her hands, her elbows steadily leaning on her knees. Adrien sat there in silence, speechless about his honorary niece's joke, his only actions being him blinking his eyes delicately.

"That's the codename for her bottom." Kara answered. "So, Evelyn goes to the dollar store and buys a bunch of knockoff tissue boxes. Being a hip-hop dancer requires a bunch of shaking your bum-bum to do, so she thought that she'd definitely need to stuff her underwear with tissues to pull it off well. But unfortunately for Eve, her supposed-to-be magnificent plan didn't work out."

Her second sentence made Adrien sit completely still with his mouth about an inch agape, making slight squeaking noises as he raised one of his eyebrows. For a few short seconds, Maddie's gaze went to her father's face, then making its way to Kara's, grimly scowling at her friend.

"So, Evelyn then goes to her mother, asking her for advice on what to do. It wasn't until then when Eve admitted that the reason she'd been so anxious was because her boyfriend Josh was going to be at the performance at her dance studio, and she surely didn't wanna make a fool out of herself in front of him." Kara continued on with her joke, it only bringing even more horror to Adrien and Marinette's faces. Marinette face-palmed herself and shook her head with a sigh, while Adrien's usually sunkissed face turned rose red.

"Her mother says, 'Oh, don't worry, sweetie, in runs in my side of the family. Just do what I did when I celebrated my 21st birthday with your father; go to the grocery store and put some large chicken thighs in there, no one'll ever tell the difference." Kara slightly turned around and smacked her hand against her butt, her actions only showing further indication of what she'd meant by 'in there'. Marinette and Adrien turned to look at Maddie, expressions of shock on their faces as their eyes twitched. She could only give a forced, nervous giggle, nothing more, nothing less.

"And on the night of her performance after the show, Evelyn found a crushingly heartbreaking note from Josh inside her makeup bag before going over to her best friend's house for a sleepover. It said, 'My not-so dear Evie, I cannot bring myself to believe what I saw in your dance performance tonight. I'm writing this to tell you that our relationship is officially over, although we should definitely try to stay friends, despite the awkwardness of it.'" That part, however, didn't make neither Marinette, Maddie, or Adrien cringe and feel embarrassed. Even though they found it a bit stupid and didn't understand much, they weren't overloaded by its delivery, unlike the other parts of the joke. Thinking that it was almost over, Marinette broke the silence that was held for a mere minute after Kara finished what they believed was the final part of her joke.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," she commented, "It certainly could have been much worse." Adrien nodded in agreement, giving a positive sounding hum at the same time.

Maddie unclasped her hands that rested over her the middle of her chest, her quickly beating heart slowing its pace down. She thought that disaster had completely been avoided, or so she believed.

Kara leaned forward to where Adrien and Marinette sat, inched apart from each other as their hands rested on their laps. Their ears weren't too far from one another, the gap giving Kara just enough space to finish off her joke with its big bang.

Hands on her knees as she crouched over slightly, Kara met her eyes with Adrien's and Marinette's, a very naughty grin on her tanned face. "'P.S. Your faux butt cheeks are in the outdoor trash can.'"

Marinette's next words died inside her mouth at that as her jaw dropped, her mouth wide open as she let out a strangled, fearful squeak. Her ivory cheeks flushed a million shades of baby pink, her face constricting with humiliation, horror, and disgust. Adrien stuttered as he bit his tongue to keep is mouth shut, his body frozen from shock and disturbance. Maddie squeezed her mint green eyes shut tightly and pinched her nose, letting out a sharp and irritated breath.

"Isn't that just the best?!" Kara joyously asked, holding back a devious chuckle. The room was filled with an awkward silence, and Kara took that as her cue to call it quits on her joke. "Ain't it?" She said with a flat, bland voice and an embarrassed giggle.

"May I ask, _what _exactly was the joke about?" Marinette questioned her best friend's daughter.

"You see," Kara began, grinning. "It was about a girl who made some very stupid choices and destroyed her relationship, all because she didn't wanna make a fool of herself. And look at what happened to her, she really did!"

"Well, it's... interesting," Marinette forcefully said, trying her best to hold up her fake smile.

"Yeah." Adrien agreed, in a very forced voice as well.

"Now, doesn't it sound like something your dear mother would've done in her teenager years, Mads?" Kara heartlessly joked as she gazed at Maddie, the older girl's face colored a rosy pink shade from her mortification. Marinette looked quite offended by that, while Adrien slightly coughed to hide the fit of laughter he wanted to break out into.

"G-go to my room!" Maddie scolded, pointing towards the staircase, signaling Kara to go up there.

"But..."

"Go!" Maddie screeched again, Kara getting up from her seat on a soft chair and running to the stairs.

"See you later, Aunt Mari and Uncle Adri!" She called out happily, skipping up the stairs like there was no tomorrow.

Adrien and Marinette's eyes glued to Kara as she ran up the stairs, all the way until she was out of their eyesight. Once she was gone, their eyes darted over to Maddie, who was frozen with humiliation and shame at first, but snapped out of it once she caught them looking at her through her peripheral vision. Thank God that Lucian was at her grandparents' and Emma was having a sleepover at Jade's house, because things surely could've been much worse if her younger siblings saw the act take place.

"So..." She anxiously laughed, running a finger throughout her long and curly blueish-black tresses. "How about that joke?"


End file.
